State of Grace
by Kasumi Mist
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarás que estabas donde no debías estar?.
**State of Grace**

 _(Capítulo 1)_

 _por Kasumi Mist_

 _Marzo 28, 2016_

* * *

 _¡Hya!._ El tono de su pokégear acompañado del sonido de la vibración del mismo sobre el velador son, para ella, la peor forma de despertar.

Misty nunca fue ni será una mujer matutina: lo sabe ella, lo saben sus amigos y, por supuesto, lo sabe su familia. Por lo mismo, tiene la estricta política de silenciar su pokégear mientras duerme para que no la priven de sus importantes 12 horas de sueño. Y, claro está, respetar su estricto ritual es mucho más importante que leer lo que es, probablemente, un mensaje automatizado poco personal en el que le ofrecen comprar _"sólo por hoy"_ pokémillas a un precio preferente.

Las risas proveniente del exterior era un claro indicador de lo animadas que estaban las cosas allá afuera: era un día de primavera digno de una postal, de esos donde los Taillow parecen cantar más fuerte y el húmedo pasto se tiñe de los más variados tonos de verde, lavanda y amarillo producto de los campos de azafrán. La profundidad del vasto cielo sólo se ve interrumpida por el aleatorio, pero armónico, revoloteo de los Butterfree.

Pero, claro estaba, ella nunca lo sabría porque un día perfecto **jamás** sería una razón suficientemente importante como para hacer que se levantase. En un suspiro, se aferró nuevamente a su almohada intentando dejar todo lo demás atrás.

 _¡Hya!_. La vibración (infernal) regresa.

Está consciente—y molesta— del nuevo mensaje, pero en fracción de segundos asume que muy probablemente es el mismo anterior que se envió dos veces y, si antes asumió que no valía la pena abrir los ojos por él, no sería ella quien contradijese a la fabulosa Misty-de-hace-veinte-segundos.

(Y se acomoda entre las sábanas maldiciendo entre dientes por haber, primero, olvidado apagar su teléfono y, segundo, por usar de tono el grito de Staryu: sabía que terminaría odiándolo de seguir así).

 _¡Hya!._

Ni siquiera si le regalaban las condenadas millas se iba a levantar. Conforme apretaba los ojos, enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada, mas no pudo evitar sentir que tenía un aroma diferente: ¿cedro, vetiver, madera?.

 _"Debe ser mi imaginación"_ , concluye.

 _¡Hya!, ¡Hya!, ¡Hya!, ¡Hya!._

Es un hecho: está molesta. Irritada, toma aire con fuerza y procede a sentarse sobre la enorme cama para revisar de una vez por todas las malditas notificaciones.

\- ¡Ouch!— sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos tras la fuerte sensación punzante que la ataca.

Conforme se incorpora, producto de la bendita gravedad, siente caer las sábanas que anteriormente cubrían su cuerpo: una brisa fresca le acaricia la espalda. Y el abdomen. Y el pecho: está desnuda. Peor aún, ella jamás— _jamás—_ duerme desnuda.

Instintivamente, se cubrió el cuerpo con las finas sábanas de algodón mientras, con la mirada, repasaba la habitación: las grandes murallas grises llenas de cuadros de anatomía pokémon, el varonil futón de cuero, los trofeos… un segundo, ¡ella no tenía trofeos ni cuadros así en su habitación!.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué diablos hizo anoche?.

* * *

 **18 horas antes**

\- Como que, Mist, ¡estás preciosa!.

\- ¡Pareces sacada de una revista!.

\- ¡Nuestra hermanita bebé se convirtió en una hermosa mujer!.

La aludida, Misty Waterflower, sonrió levemente avergonzada ante el comentario de Violet. Debía admitirlo: aunque sus hermanas tuvieran ciertas tendencias egocéntricas que rozaran lo demencial, eran grandes mujeres que siempre estaban a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Y en ese momento las necesitaba como nunca.

\- Ashy se va a _morir_ cuando me vea— una sonrisa coqueta se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Sus hermanas carcajearon con el comentario.

\- Recuerda todo lo que te enseñamos, Mist— agregó Daisy con un guiño cómplice mientras acomodaba el precioso broche de plata entre sus hebras cobrizas— Ahora, ve por tu abrigo.

Misty jamás se caracterizó por ser especialmente vanidosa, mas repasó su imagen ante el espejo una vez más: sonrió y agradeció por primera vez el que sus hermanas estuvieran tan involucradas en el mundo de las pasarelas; su cabello anaranjado yacía atado en múltiples buclés que pretendían dar una imagen de prolijidad sin caer en el exceso de esfuerzo (que el mejor estilista de Kanto haya tardado 3 horas en conseguir ese resultado sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba). El pálido marfil de su lisa piel se mezclaba con el precioso tono dorado que los rayos de sol habían dejado en su piel y el saludable coral de sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas. Sus negras y curvas pestañas complementaban a la perfección el intenso aguamarina de sus ojos, ese verde cambiante que tendía a la más maravillosa tonalidad de azul mientras que el delicado atuendo que llevaba, ¡cómo no!, fue seleccionado personalmente por las famosas hermanas sensacionales: _"sexy, pero no demasiado"_ fue el concepto detrás de ese vestido turquesa que se ajusta perfecta y no-demasiado-obviamente a sus curvas.

Si había pasado más de 7 horas preparándose para aquella fiesta era únicamente porque estaba destinada a ser una noche especial.

Era la noche en que le confesaría a Ash Ketchum que está enamorada de él.

* * *

Asustada, repasó una vez más su entorno: aunque estaba desnuda ("completamente desnuda", complementó mentalmente mientras miraba de reojo por debajo de la ropa de cama), por lo menos estaba sola.

 _(Misty: 1 - Falta de dignidad: 10)._

Debía salir de ahí: tomaría la poca dignidad que, sentía, le quedaba; se iría a casa y fingiría que esa escena nunca pasó (después de todo, no había nadie que pudiese ser testigo de que sí sucedió).

Intentó levantarse de la cama, mas perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente y volvió a caer sobre ella: Arceus, ¡qué resaca tenía!. Revisó el lugar una vez más y buscó su vestido: tal vez no podía levantarse, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera vestirse…

… ¿eh, y el vestido?.

Con desesperación, abrió el clóset y empezó a revisar si alguien había guardado su vestido ahí: tiró las cientos de prendas masculinas al suelo sin procesar siquiera qué o a quién pertenecían, mas no identificó ningún vestido turquesa.

 _(Misty: 1 - Falta de dignidad: 11)._

Peor aún, tampoco encontró su ropa interior.

 _(Misty: 1 - Falta de dignidad: perdió la cuenta)._

Asustada, arrancó una de las sábanas de la cama y, como pudo, se cubrió el cuerpo con ellas. Al acto, estiró el brazo y revisó su Pokégear: 13:24hrs. Pensó en llamar a sus hermanas, mas la pantalla del teléfono le pareció curiosamente inquietante:

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en un video.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

 **[PokéBook]** Has sido etiquetada en una foto.

\- Pero qué… — musitó de la impresión: ¡nunca en su vida había tenido tantas notificaciones!. Es más: ¿tenía una cuenta en PokéBook?…

 _"¡Foco, Misty, no es lo importante del asunto!"._

Bajó la mirada conforme desviaba la mirada del teléfono y las cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido.

La respuesta la golpea seca y asfixiante cuando ve las fotos sobre el velador: el profesor Oak, una hermosa joven de sonrisa perfecta y cabello largo y castaño y un niño de diez años posando sobre un convertible con exceso de confianza.

Mierda.

Está enredada en las sábanas de Gary Oak.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Brevemente, porque mis notas tienden a ser más extensos que mis fics.

1.- ¡Sí, continuará! ^^.

2.- También continuaré el ABC, pero estoy con una terrible racha creativa (más bien, editorial: tengo las ideas, pero no el talento para expresarlas. Esto lo escribí hace un año y lo publiqué a regañadientes... y mientras más lo leo, más lo odio).

3.- Mención más que honrosa a Andy, Are, Bego, Elphie, Liz, Sofi y Sumi: todas son **extremadamente** talentosas autoras de este fandom, pero poseen un calibre humano increíblemente alto. Les dedicaría este humilde fic, pero merecen el mundo y mucho más (aunque, si de algo sirve, tienen mi eterna gratitud y amor). Gracias por inspirarme, por hacerme sonreír, por estar a mi lado incondicionalmente siempre que lo he necesitado y por aceptarme como soy, ¡las adoro a todas!.

4.- Suelo decirlo mucho, pero de verdad tengo los mejores lectores del mundo: gracias por su afecto, su atención y su retroalimentación.

Un abrazo,

 _Kass._


End file.
